


A Spill of the Heart

by EscapedMinds



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: Ending scene revised. John and Santino talk it out, and Santino reveals something he thought he never would or could.





	A Spill of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Had this stuck in my head since i saw it in theaters. Too bad i just got around to it.

Staring down the barrel was a common occurrence in his line of work. But having all of his options exhausted, sitting there in the continental. Looking down a man’s gun that has nothing left to lose finally made him cave in. He thought he was the type to fight till the bitter end. He figured maybe he should let him shoot him. Not that he has anything to live for anymore either. But that spark of hope/light that he thought was extinguished inside him decided then was a good time to shine brighter than ever. 

“Alright John I’ll cancel the contract to kill you. Now will you put the gun down and join me for dinner? If you still wish to shoot me, do it after we both eat. It’ll be the last either of us eat again.” 

John hesitantly placed the gun on the table and joined him. He left retirement for this man and did his dirty work, only to get put on a hit list. But Santino was right about one thing. If he did end up killing him it’d be the last meal and relatively peaceful time either one of them would experience for a long time. After many glasses of wine later. 

“John I’ve been rash and hotheaded my whole life. Thrown into this idiotic world, watching my mother die by my father’s hand, and having Gianna baby me my entire life. There was never a moment of reprieve, once I wanted to walk away from it all. But I was already in too deep, or maybe I was too much of a coward to leave the only life I knew. All I know is sitting here now has been the calmest part of my entire life. Funny isn’t it? The calmest being at death’s door.” 

“Are you trying to get me to sympathize for you?”

“Is it working?”

“No.”

“Figured, well I’m going to head to my room. If you want to kill me do it now or wait till I fall asleep.”

“Santino?!”

“Che cosa?” (What in Italian) 

“Why did you give me that marker?”

“In this world I’ve only ever met one person I’ve ever trusted.” 

“Then why did you put a hit out on me?”

“I guess I started fearing you.” 

“It would’ve been done, all of it. I could’ve gone back to my home in peace and retire for good.” 

“There’s no retirement for us. Only death. Funny, you never asked why you’re the only person I ever trusted.” 

“Why?”

“Because you’re the only person that never wanted anything from me. I saved your life that day because I began to like you. I dare not say more.” 

The shorter man started for his room and found a pair of feet following him every step of the way. Once they were in Santino’s room john stayed quiet silently waiting to hear more. 

“I guess this is where you want me to spill my heart out. Well soon I won’t have any use for it either way.”

He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and filled it four fingers full. He motioned to John but he declined. And they promptly sat down. 

“You were the first person that had no expectations of me, I was shocked but I soon found you were genuine. I wanted to latch onto you and never let you go. However I realized I couldn’t, I had to cut my own heart out to keep going in this business. And since this was the life I only ever knew I had done it without sparing a second thought.”

He takes a big swig of his drink and sighed. 

“My thoughts from then on were consumed with this darkness. This desire to continue upward, even to kill family. And the rest you know very well. So how do you like my tale hmmm? Is it time to perish by your hand yet?”

“You loved me?”

“That’s what you got from all of this? Well I suppose they don’t pay you to think. And I have no strings left, like I said I might as well spill it all. And yes I did, I do.” 

John got up from his seat and cautiously moved over to Santino who was now staring at his glass. 

“What? Is it time now? Come on already, end it!” 

John cupped one hand over Santino's glass and the other cupped his face. He gently laid a kiss on the Italian’s lips. 

“What are you doing?” His breath hitched and the taller man trailed searing hot kisses down Santino’s neck. 

“I wanted you once too.”


End file.
